


lost in LA

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Strap, i don’t know, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: a little lesbian kelsey as a treat
Relationships: Kelsey Kreppel/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	lost in LA

**Author's Note:**

> my friend forced me to post this idk what to say lockdown goes crazy i guess.

“lift your hips, babe,” kelsey says, positioning the pillow under her when she obeys, her abdomen pressed softly against it. kelsey smiles and bends down to kiss the back of her neck and her shoulder blades, caressing her hair softly.

a small whimper is her only reply. kelsey kisses her lower back before pulling back, setting her hands on the back of her thighs in order to open them. “spread your legs a little more,” kelsey commands softly. “just like that.”

kelsey gives no warning before she dives in and drags her tongue over her entirety in one steady, firm lick. she squeaks and bucks her hips forward, a pleased grin slips onto kelsey’s face as her tongue goes back to her. she gasps again, clutching the sheets as kelsey presses her face forward and grabs her hips to hold her still as she eats her out. she whines, and it's so good that kelsey leans forward until she can't get any closer and fucks her earnestly with her tongue until she’s choking for breaths of air.

“kelsey. i-” she sobs, voice wrecked and hands clutching at the sheets under her.

she pulls back, chuckling, her hands rubbing soothing circles into her hips. “what's the matter, baby? want me to give it to you?”

“please.”

“so fucking sweet for me.” kelsey says, bending down and giving the small of her back a quick reassuring kiss, before she circles her entrance with the tip of one finger, slicking it up, before beginning to gently push in and out. “always so perfect for me, aren’t you?” she nods shyly. “yeah, you are.” 

kelsey thrusts her finger in to her knuckle, and starts finding a peace, pressing down and adding in another finger quickly, making her whine eagerly. after a while, she wipes her hand on the bed sheets and gets up to tighten the leather buckles on her hips.

kelsey reaches down to line her purple strap up, her whole body shaking with lust. she eases in slowly and they both gasp as she bottoms out easily.

“you're perfect. take it so well don’t you?” 

there's a little silicone nub on the inside of the strap-on, placed just so that it rubs up against kelsey’s clit as she thrusts and she moans loudly when she feels it rub against her, pausing to catch her breath and steady herself. her whole body’s shaking underneath kelsey, every movement sending jolts of electricity up her spine. 

“fuck, kelsey.” she moans and thrusts her hips up to meet with kelsey’s to encourage her to speed up her peace.

kelsey chuckles and lifts her hips until she's almost out, then thrusts back in quickly, and starts to work up a rhythm, thrusting herself inside and out quickly and holding her in place by her hips.

they were both keening, writhing back and forth, slick with sweat, and it's so soon too much that she starts feeling her orgasm build up embarrassingly fast. 

“kelsey- oh my god.” she pants.

she’s whining with every breath and every thrust, her entire body submits to her, entirely kelsey’s to take and use. she arches her back on her with every thrust, like her own toy, and suddenly she feels the familiar tightening warning her she was about to come, kelsey reaches one hand down to wrap around her hips to rub her in time with her thrusts, loving the way she shakes and whines.

“that's it, baby” she lets out, chasing her own orgasm. “you've been so good. look at you.”

she whines, and all it takes is one more thrust on the right stop for her to squirt all over kelsey’s expensive pillowcase.


End file.
